


Obstacle

by crookedspoon



Series: slashthedrabble [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba should've known spying on Hinata bathing comprised many dangers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obstacle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts #176 "Promise(s)" from slashthedrabble, and Aug 13, 2008 "Trigger space" from 31_days.

One careless step - blades of grass shivered - and he found a kunai pressed to his throat almost instantly, cold and dangerous like the boy attempting to glare him into submission. Kiba should've known spying on Hinata bathing comprised many dangers.

"Your way to Hinata goes past me" Neji growled, his voice laced with a foreboding promise of pain. "If you want a piece of her, you will have to take me on first."

Kiba flicked his tongue over his canine teeth, an obscene grin tugging at the edges of his mouth. Certainly smelled interesting. "That a threat or an invitation?"


End file.
